Love of an Assasian
by Talon Blade1
Summary: What happens when Aeris falls in love with a stranger with a dark past? R/R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any final fantasy 7 characters incept mine. enjoy

Aeris was walking home in the dark when it happened. A man ran across the alley between an intersection. He didn't notice her but she looked at him. He was tall and strong with black hair. He wore black pants with a black vest. He had a head band on and a long scar on his cheek. A mark was on his scar. It was a semi circle with a fang. Instinctively she knew he was an assassin. And by the looks of it a good one, however this must have been a trap because right after his job was done the guards tore out after him. Running backwards he pulled out a hand crossbow with a 100-bolt feeder and a silenced SOCOM. With The skill of a seasoned pro he popped three shots with the pistol and shocked with the cross-bow. Four down ten to go. The guards broke out and surrounded him, and dived on top of him. It took all of them to stop him.

Aeris hid behind a barrel and watched in horror as one man stepped out of the darkness carrying a gun . "We meet again Talon. You've been caught? Hah your pitiful. Back when we were mercenaries nothing could stop us, well that's the difference between me and you. Well this is the end." He cocked his pistol.

Talon looked up. His face looking coolly into the mans. As he spoke it began to rain hard and the wind picked up heavily. This man sent a shiver down her spine and she hung out with Vincent. "Your wrong Bane, dead wrong. No the difference between us is that I don't send young soldiers out first only to be cut down why I stand behind. I still am a mercenary and nothing has stopped m yet, even when you left people looked for me to fight in their wars, kill their enemies. An your wrong again, this is only the beginning." It was a flash of metal. He had a katana and warkisiza cutting and thrusting. Bane was gone by the time Talon killed them all, which was about a matter of 2 minutes. Putting the blades away his attention was drawn to Aeris.


	2. Ch2

Ch.2 The Introduction

Aeris walked backwards. Stumbling over a body she fell. Talon pulled out the SOCOM and pointed it at her. "Please don't kill me. I don't even know what's going on." she plead. Though it might of been her eye's she thought she saw him smile quickly, obviously used to it, she knew what happened next. She had been around mercenaries with stone hearts before. "Do you have a place I could stay and clean up. It won't be long and you wouldn't know I'm there. I got a few more jobs." Surprised that staying alive was going to be so easy she said "Yes it's in the bar 7th heaven. I'm sure they'll let you stay." she said sweetly trying to make him like her so he wouldn't shoot. It didn't work. She should have known . He won't be affected by any emotion. Going were ever the scent of death took him or were the next job would be. Or maybe he could.....

But then he picked her up and helped her to her feet. Maybe she was wrong. "Put this on." he said handing her the cloak. "We can't be seen, with that red dress thing your a beacon." It was so full of weaponry and supplies she almost collapsed. Under the cloak he wore a dark sneak suit. A huge dark sword was strapped against his back and a long, skinny one across that. Two silenced HK-5's were at his sides. Slapped against each shin was a combat knife. On the side's of his legs were two different guns. She didn't know what these were and didn't want to. A belt of throwing knives where against his chest. On a belt against his waist was a sling and pouches. A Burglary kit, poisons, rocks, and explosives. Holding the SOCOM he pulled out another silencer. "Reach into that front right pocket and hand me the gun." he said, eye's darting every where. Reaching in she felt something and pulled it out. It was a small gun with a laser sight, and jet-black paint. 

Handing it to him he screwed on the suppresser and handed it back with two more clips. "Baby Eagle will get you out of trouble. It's a smaller version of this." Pulling out one of the strange gun's he said. "Desert Eagle Specialized. Laser sight, silencer, small flash-light. Light and durable, this things never let me down. One shot spell's death." Putting the SOCOM away he handled the Eagle. "Stay low, keep that thing out, and make as less sound as you can. Droco's have really good hearing." Aeris was scared to death. Walking in an alley of trained killers hidden around was not her idea of fun. She asked herself many questions. What was a Levi or Droco? Who was this? Will she make it back, and if she did would Tifa believe this? 

She fallowed as fast as she could behind him. Not much further now. "Freeze!" the voice shouted from a roof top. What Aeris saw now amazed her. Talon seemed to jump onto the roof top and snap the guards neck. Upon closer inspection she saw that he...........flew. He landed down next to her. With a wave of his hand he sent a sewage drain cover flying into the face of another. She was shocked. She was even more shocked as the wings seemed to just disappear. He took the cloak from her and wrapped it around both of them. "Move over into those shadows, where gonna have to wait a while till we move again."

She felt safe and oddly attracted to him. She couldn't believe herself. This man could kill her in a second with out a care in the world and she was developing a crush. His voice brought her back to reality. "Where safe for now. So ma'am what's your name and your story?" 

Aeris told him her name and her story. Talon listened carefully and wholly. "Aeris, eh? Pretty name for a pretty girl" (Aeris blushed, was he hitting on her?) "Well my name's Talon Blade, as you probably heard I'm a mercenary. A levian is an, oh how should I put this, a "mystical" warrior that can fly. Our senses are above ordinary. Fighting skills unmatched, only by our sworn enemy's the Dracos. There sense are normal but they are extremely fast and can perform magic." Aeris was confused. "But Talon you have both traits." He smiled. "I know, I'm half and half." The time they were there they seemed to become very close. She began to trust him like one of her dearest friends. He obviously liked this, since always being in the silence and shadows he didn't have time for friends. "Aeris, I'm not going to the bar with you.. I leave so they will never track me there. Here take this, something to remember me by." He reached behind his neck and undid a necklace. A Cross hung from it. "Thank you. Why don't you come with me, I'll buy you a drink." (While she said this she figured he was unpredictable.) Smiling he thanked her. "Thanks, I think we can go now."


End file.
